Minamoto no Yoshitsune
Minamoto No Yoshitsune (源義経 in Japanese) is an antagonist in the anime and manga series Drifters. He is Yoichi's former Master and currently allied with the Ends. He is from the Genpai War and a famous historical figure from Japan. Voices Personality Minamoto No Yoshitsune is a thrill-seeking and pitiless person who views honor and the way of the warrior beneath him. He also views Yoichi and his own brother as Naive. History Yoshitsune first appeared alongside the Ends when they invade the Northern castle. He asked Black King if he really intends to purge humanity. Black King curtly replied Yoshitsune to do as he pleases, to which Yoshitsune said that he will, as he lived his life the way he wanted back home and he is going to live the same way he did here. Black King then asks which side is he on: Drifters or Ends. Yoshitsune simply stated that it is hard to decide and he will choose whichever side picks his interest. Yoshitsune appeared in Yoichi's flashback: Yoichi was ordered by Nobunaga to eliminate any and all of Orte military's defeated stragglers after a particular ambush. While he did that the master archer had a not-so-great flashback from his past experience with Yoshitsune who, back in Genpei War, ordered Yoichi to do the same. When Yoichi voiced his unease over the killing of weaponless soldiers who lost will to fight as dishonorable, Yoshitsune mocked Yoichi that this is a war and there is no honor or way of warrior but to win at all costs. Yoshitsune cynically retorted that his own brother, Taira (clan where Yoichi's own brothers were in) and Minamoto Clans, and his own best archer, are simply idiotically naive. Yoshitsune pleaded smoothly to Yoichi (with menacing glare) that he should simply to what Yoshiysune tells him to do. Fast forward to present, Yoichi tried his best to forget his previous life he had with Yoshitsune, calling his former master a monster. Yoshitsune later appears to witness the fight between Yoichi and Gillies De Rais reminded of Musashibou Benkei from his era. Although he witnesses more Drifters coming to where Yoichi and Gilles De Rais duel, he does nothing to stop oncoming Drifters. After the fight was over with Yoichi's eventual victory (albeit support from fellow Drifters) and Gilles' demise, Yoshitsune appears and ridicules Yoichi, scolding him for not winning against Gilies and still believing in Warrior's way. Yoshitsune then vexes Yoichi into remembering what he had done during Genpei War under Yoshitsune's order. Yoichi realizes that his former master also had come to this strange world and although shaken at first, furiously replies that he will no longer take orders from him anymore. Which Yoshitsune replays 'whatever' and that they will face each other in the battlefield, as that would be much more interesting. Yoshisune made a later appearance discovering Akechi Mitsuhide who was brought by Easy. He makes a later appearance where he discovers the two spies from the Octobrist and kills Doug one of the two spies with his rapid sword strike, apparently joining side with Ends. He then shows other surviving Octobrist spy Black King's armies, Ends' intentions to purge humanity, and commenting that this is a war for survival for both sides. Yoshitsune does not forget to praise Black King as 'Multi-World Expert' who managed to accomplish so much what humans took decades and even centuries. He later appears in the conquest of the southern region alongside the other Ends, commanding Centaurian cavalry. He is relishing the mortal war for survival between non-humans and humans, reveling that he had not had a battle this great in a long time. Yoshitsune borrows his cavalry unit to Akechi Mitsuhide who deploys his forces to eliminate Drifters at the battle of Salsa Dekadan. Akechi provokes Yoshitsune into remembering an unpleasant memory of defeat during Genpei War, irking Yoshitsune, with tension between them evident. To be continued... Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Samurai Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Malefactors Category:Warlords Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fictionalized Category:Thrill-Seekers